Elfic Mag n°2
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Dès aujourd'hui en ligne, le second numéro d'Elfic Mag (spécial législation et droit des elfes), le magazine de tous les elfes de maison, créé par des elfes de maison, pour des elfes de maison !
1. Editorial

_Disclaimer : JKR a inventé les elfes de maison... Mais c'est moi qui ai créé Elfic Mag !!!_

""" """ """

**Elfic Mag : le magazine de tous les elfes de maison, créés par des elfes de maison, pour des elfes de maison... et pour tous leurs admirateurs !!!**

""" """ """

_ A/N : merci beaucoup à **Morganne** ?userid=468207) et **Vela** ?userid=621789) pour leur participation active à ce second numéro ! Merci également à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs :_

_- Alixe : j'adore tes courriers ! J'espère que tu nous en enverras d'autres..._

_- Djeiyanna : merci beaucoup pour le courrier !_

_- Morganne : merci de m'avoir aidé pour ce numéro ! C'est OK, pour le numéro 3 ?_

_- Shaniane : merci ! J'aurais sans doute quelque chose à te proposer pour le prochain numéro..._

_- Lisandra : merci merci !!_

""" """ """

Editorial :  
  


Voici le deuxième numéro d'Elfic Mag !

Les détracteurs (détracteurs pas Détraqueurs) avaient dit que nous n'irions pas au-delà de la première parution... Nous leur montrons qu'ils ont eu tort !!!

Nous remercions bien sûr chaleureusement tous les elfes et amis des elfes qui nous ont fait l'extrême honneur de lire ce magazine...

Au programme de ce numéro 2, spécial législation :

- L'_interview exclusive _de la président et créatrice de la **SALE** (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de maison) : Hermione Granger !

- Le _dossier du jour_ : les elfes vus par les **Moldus **!

- Rubrique "_justice et droit_" : mettons fin aux mauvais traitements de toutes sortes ! Les bonnes méthodes pour poursuivre un maître abusif devant la justice magique !

- _Nous avons testé pour vous_ : comment réaliser un bon **CV** !

- et bien sûr, le _courrier des lecteurs_ et les _petites annonces_ !!!

""" """ """

Bonne lecture, elfes et amis des elfes !!!

_Holy, votre rédactrice en chef_

""" """ """

**!!! Communiqué de dernière minute !!!**

**Prochainement, élection des représentants de toutes les espèces au Conseil de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques... Tous, sorciers, elfes, vampires, loups-garou, trolls, centaures... n'oubliez pas d'aller voter !**


	2. Interview : Hermione Granger, présidente...

_A/N : merci à **Vela **(user id_621789) _d'avoir généreusement fourni cet article à Elfic Mag ! Avis à tous les lecteurs : si vous avez vous aussi des idées d'article pour ce journal, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer (thaeleelliayahoo.fr) et je me ferai un plaisir de les publier dans le prochain numéro sous votre nom._

""" """ """

**Elfic Mag n°2** : "people", par Vicky.

_Et voici en exclusivité la première interview de la très célèbre Hermione Granger, par notre nouvelle recrue Vicky._

""" """ """

-Bonjour Miss Granger. Sachez qu'Elfic Mag est heureux de vous accueillir pour la journée et vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu répondre à nos questions.

_Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi car, grâce à vous, j'espère aider les gens à mieux me comprendre et à connaître les elfes de maison._

-En parlant de nos amis les elfes, pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi, vous essayez de les défendre avec autant d'énergie ?

_Eh bien, parce que ce sont des individus à part entière ! Vous voyez, un elfe n'est pas seulement un animal servant à entretenir une maison ou destiné à répondre au moindre désir de ses maîtres. C'est une personne avec des sentiments, des rêves, des pensées – un être vivant comme tout le monde. Cest pourquoi nous devons les traiter avec respect et d'égal à égal._

-Certains sorciers et elfes de maisons vous connaissent grâce à votre action pour sauver les elfes. Pourrions-nous savoir comment vous est venue cette idée ?

_J'ai eu cette idée en faisant la connaissance d'un elfe de maison _(Dobby)_ alors que j'essayais de sauver la vie d'un de mes meilleurs amis. Grâce à lui, j'ai découvert le mode de vie des elfes de maison et leur rôle. Et j'ai été tout de suite terrifiée car ce pauvre petit être était maltraité et ne possédait qu'un drap en guise de vêtements. En plus de cela, il était obligé de se frapper avec des objets ou de se cogner la tête contre les meubles des qu'il osait dire du mal de son maître. Le pire c'est que les elfes trouvent cela normal, et les propriétaires aussi ! C'est donc pour lutter contre cette injustice que j'ai décide de créer la S.A.L.E. _

-Justement, certains de nos lecteurs aimeraient connaître la SALE .

_La S.A.L.E est la Société d'Aide à la Libération d'Elfes de maison. Les personnes adhérant à cette société n'ont qu'un seul but : celui de changer la condition des elfes de maison en essayant d'améliorer leur vie quotidienne._

-A ce propos, en quoi comptez-vous changer la vie des elfes, et par quels moyens ?

_En fait, j'aimerais que les elfes soient reconnus comme des êtres vivants à part entière. Pour cela, ils doivent travailler tout en étant rémunérés, et avoir des congés, payés ou non, selon les ressources du sorcier qui les emploie. Ils doivent aussi posséder des droits et être reconnus par la loi. Par exemple, les sorciers ne devraient plus avoir le droit de maltraiter, harceler ou licencier abusivement leurs elfes. Mais l'elfe devrait être libre de choisir sa famille d'accueil et pouvoir la quitter quand il le désire, sans avoir à attendre la liberté que leur maître leur a promis. C'est pour cela que j'essaye de recruter du monde pour la S.A.L.E et que je n'hésite pas à libérer les elfes de maison de mon propre chef._

-Donc vous libérez les elfes pour pouvoir changer leur vie. Mais comment faites-vous ?

_C'est très simple ! Je passe une grande partie de mon temps libre à tricoter des vêtements, car, comme vous la savez, le seul moyen pour un elfe d'être délivré est de recevoir des vêtements de son maître. C'est pourquoi, une fois les vêtements tricotés, je les dissimule dans les meubles ou les objets pour que les elfes puissent les trouver. C'est ce que je fais déjà à Poudlard._

-Vous ne pensez pas que les elfes vont se sentir vexés ou courroucés, en voyant ces vêtements ? Peut-être n'ont-ils pas envie d'être libérés ?

_Je peux savoir ce que vous insinuez ? D'après vous, je forcerais les elfes à prendre ces vêtements contre leur volonté ? C'est stupide ! Je ne veux nullement leur faire du mal ! La preuve est que plusieurs de mes vêtements cachés à Poudlard ont disparus preuve que des elfes les ont pris et ont donc gagné leur liberté. Donc ma méthode est juste et efficace !_

-Justement, un elfe de maison nous a rapporté qu'il n'osait plus faire le ménage à Poudlard à cause des vêtements dissimulés un peu partout. Cela montre que votre méthode est trop brutale...

_Vous commencez à m'énerver sérieusement ma chère... J'aimerais savoir avant de vous répondre qui vous êtes réellement. _

-Je m'appelle Vicky et je suis une elfe de maison au service d'une famille de sorcier distingués qui me rémunèrent et me laissent prendre des vacances. Ce sera tout, Miss Granger, ou je continue ?

_Euh... je vois, excusez mon emportement. Donc d'apres vous les elfes de Poudlard sont terrorisés par mes vêtements ? _

-C'est exact.

_Dans ces conditions, je dois admettre que ma méthode est un peu brutale. Mais si le Ministère de la Magie voulait bien m'aider en libérant les elfes de maison de l'oppression et faire voter une loi pour les reconnaître comme des travailleurs normaux, je ne serai pas obligée de les libérer par la force !_

-Eh bien merci, Miss Granger, pour cette interview... Auriez-vous un message à faire passer ?

_Oui : venez tous adhérer à la S.A.L.E ! Pour la modique somme de 5 noises, votre inscription à cette association à but non lucratif contribuera au bien être et au respect des droits des elfes de maison à travers le monde. Contactez moi, au siège social de l'association : Poudlard, tour de Gryffondor._

_ ** Vicky** _


	3. Dossier : les elfes vus par les Moldus

**Elfic Mag n°2** : "dossier", par Holy.

_Dans ce numéro, interrogeons-nous sur l'idée que se font les Moldus des elfes..._

_Holy, votre rédactrice en chef_

""" """ """

Les Moldus, ces êtres étranges qui ressemblent extérieurement au commun des sorciers, sont pourtant complètement différents.

Prononcez le mot "elfe" devant un Moldu et il pensera immédiatement à une créature magique à la silhouette longiligne, aux longs cheveux soyeux et aux oreilles allongées... à l'exception des oreilles, le Moldu est dans l'erreur...

En effet, les Moldus en sont restés aux temps très anciens de la magie, où les elfes étaient ces humanoïdes élégants vivant en général dans les zones reculées des forêts. Il faut bien avouer que ces êtres avaient l'étoffe d'idoles pour ces simples Moldus... La littérature fantastique Moldue a d'ailleurs énormément contribué à la persistance de cette croyance.

Mais ce type d'elfe a disparu depuis longtemps... Les elfes de maison n'ont que leur dénomination en commun avec ces créatures majestueuses (et leurs oreilles, bien entendu...) L'elfe de maison est une créature dont l'origine reste assez mystérieuse, mais semble remonter à la préhistoire. Si les Moldus ne pensent pas à eux lorsqu'on leur parle d'elfes, c'est grâce à la discrétion et à l'adresse de ces chers elfes de maison, qui ont tout fait pour rester invisibles, à travers les siècles...

Ainsi, si un Moldu vient, par un hasard extrême, à croiser un elfe de maison, il le prendra pour un lutin, un farfadet ou un gnome (et il niera ensuite ce qu'il a vu, cela va de soi) Quelle ignorance ! Cependant, il faut pardonner à ces pauvres Moldus qui n'ont pas de cours de soins aux créatures magiques...

Pour informations à la minorité de lecteurs Moldus (je sais qu'il y en a parmi vous), rappelons que :

- Les lutins sont de petites créatures, dépassant rarement un pied de haut, de peau souvent colorée en rouge, bleu ou vert. Leurs pouvoirs magiques sont relativement limités, mais largement compensés par une ingéniosité qui a fait pâlir nombre de sorciers farceurs...

- Un peu plus grands que les précédents, les Farfadets (parfois appelés leprechauns dans certaines contrées de l'Europe orientale) sont connus pour leur amour de l'or, voire pour leur cupidité, mais aussi pour leurs facultés à dépenser sans compter et même à s'endetter. Ils sont aussi d'un naturel plus calme que les lutins.

- Les gnomes peuvent parfois être confondus avec ces objets décoratifs que les Moldus placent dans leurs jardins : les nains de jardin. Ce sont des créatures telluriques, d'un aspect peu engageant, qui ont tendance à parasiter les jardins.

Les elfes de maison, avec leurs grands et magnifiques yeux expressifs, leurs longues oreilles majestueuses, leurs fines mains délicates, et dont les qualités domestiques et la politesse ne sont plus à démontrer, n'ont donc rien à voir avec ces toutes ces créatures peu civilisées...

""" """ """

_C'est n'importe quoi ! Mais, franchement, vous vous attendiez à quoi de ma part ???_

_Vous ne trouvez pas que les elfes de maison sont vraiment trop craquants ???_


	4. Justice

**Elfic Mag n°2** : "justice et droit", par Berny.

_Notre expert en droit, Maître Berny, premier magistrat elfique du pays, a accepté de collaborer à Elfic Mag, pour défendre la place des elfes de maison dans la société... Place à l'expert !_

_Holy, votre rédactrice en chef_

""" """ """

**_Chers citoyens elfes,_** Vous êtes sous-informés ! Non, ne niez pas ! La plupart d'entre vous ne connaît pas ses droits ! Ce sont ces conditions inconcevables qui ont conduit à la situation archaïque dans laquelle vivent encore certains de nos camarades ! Soulevez-vous ! **Soulevons-nous !** Vos ancêtres se sont battus auprès du Ministère de la Magie afin d'obtenir le statut d'**ÊTRE** au détriment de celui d'animal ! Ne vous laissez pas traiter comme un Boursouf !!! En raison de ce statut d'**ÊTRE**, votre maître n'a en aucun cas l'autorisation : 

- de vous affamer

- d'user de quelque violence que ce soit sur vous, c'est-à-dire : de vous mettre des coups de pied au si vous cassez un verre, de vous marcher sur les pieds si vous renversez la soupe, de vous meurtrir les oreilles si vous avez oubliez une petite tâche en nettoyant le vestibule, de vous coupez la jambe (ou n'importe quelle autre partie de votre anatomie) avec une petite cuillère si vous le regardez dans les yeux, etc. (voir l'article 366-3, alinéa C, du Code de Protection des Créatures Magiques, partie III : les elfes de maison sous contrat de travail)__

- de vous insulter ou de porter atteinte à votre intégrité morale (pour les jurons autorisés, voir le même article, alinéa D)__

- de vous empêcher de démissionner ou d'entrer chez un autre maître, le cas échéant__

Le Code de Protection des Créatures Magiques ne prévoit pas le cas du maître obligeant son elfe de maison à se punir lui-même de ses fautes. C'est une preuve des nombreuses lacunes qui existent dans les lois ! Les elfes passent encore trop inaperçus. Soulevez-vous ! **Soulevons-nous !**

Prochainement, le Ministère procédera à l'élection de représentants des toutes les espèces au Conseil du Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques... **Votez BERNY** !!! Il vous défendra mieux que tous les Ministres de la Magie réunis.

La candidature de Berny est sponsorisée par le professeur A. Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et actionnaire majoritaire d'Elfic Mag, ainsi que par Rick Ikki, le tailleur des stars de moins d'un mètre vingt, par les jus de citrouille pasteurisés Grand-Froua, et par le Nettoie-tout magique de la mère Gratte-sec !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Votez BERNY** !!!


	5. Test : CV et entretiens d'embauche

_A/N : merci à **Morganne**(user id _468207)_, qui m'a beaucoup aidée à étoffer cet article grâce à ses excellentes idées... Avis à tous les lecteurs : si vous avez vous aussi des idées d'article pour ce journal, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer et je me ferai un plaisir de les publier dans le prochain numéro sous votre nom._

**Elfic Mag n°2** : "nous avons testé pour vous", par Pearly et Ruby.

_Aujourd'hui, nos deux chroniqueuses vous proposent un panel de conseils pour vous aider à réaliser un curriculum vitae digne votes bagage de compétences..._

_Holy, votre rédactrice en chef_

""" """ """

En raison du déséquilibre actuel entre l'offre et la demande, les elfes de maison sont dorénavant en mesure de choisir leur maître. Cependant, c'est encore le maître qui sélectionne l'elfe qui est susceptible de lui convenir, parmi les candidatures proposées. 

Voici quelques conseils afin de mettre toutes les chances de votre côté...

En premier lieu, votre CV doit évidemment comporter votre nom et votre âge. Ensuite, proposez un résumé détaillé de votre généalogie. Si tous vos ascendants ont servi dans la même maison, le sorcier qui lira votre CV pensera sans doute que vous appartenez à une famille reconnue. Mais il risquera alors de se demander ce qui vous fait quitter cette famille.

Expliquez donc les motivations de ce changement d'emploi, en les tournant au maximum à votre avantage. Évitez de parler de fautes et de désobéissances antérieures. Vous ne mentez pas, vous vous abstenez simplement de dire la vérité...nuance…

Si vous avez eu plusieurs expériences professionnelles, listez-les dans votre CV. Évitez encore une fois les listes trop longues qui pourraient faire douter votre futur maître éventuel quant à votre professionnalisme. Il est recommandé de trouver des raisons valables pour le passage d'une famille à une autre. Si jamais vous avez été renvoyé d'une famille car vous étiez désobéissant, assurez-vous que cette famille ne soit pas joignable le temps de votre recherche pour un nouveau foyer (ceci pourrait jouer en votre défaveur)

Enfin, décrivez successivement vos compétences spécifiques, comme les langues étrangères, la connaissance des Moldus, les dons avec les animaux récalcitrants (dragons, chimères, sphinx...), vos spécialités domestiques (pâtisserie, jardinage...)

Un elfe sans enfant et célibataire peut convenir d'avantage pour un jeune maître. Quand vous rédigerez votre CV, gardez en tête le genre de maître que vous désirer puis, mettez l'accent sur les qualités qui seront susceptible de toucher le genre de maître que vous voulez.

N'oubliez pas de faire tamponner votre CV et votre lettre de motivation au Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, et au guichet du Service de surveillance de la circulation des elfes de maison !!!

""" """ """ _Les règles à suivre lors d'une entrevue _: 

1- Lors d'une entrevue en personne veillez vous habillez de façon correcte. C'est-à-dire, essayez de porter quelque chose qui vous donne l'air d'un elfe d'expérience, comme une toge simple de couleur crème. Si un habit comme celui-ci n'est pas à votre disposition, ce n'est pas trop grave. Mais prenez garde à ce que votre tenue soit d'une propreté exemplaire, car si une tâche venait à paraître sur votre toge vous passeriez certainement pour un Mauvais elfe de maison.

2- Lorsqu'on vous pose des questions, veillez à ce que vos réponses soient courtes et simple. Si vous avez trop tendance au bavardage votre futur employeur se lassera, puisque celui-ci est venu chercher un serviteur et non un ami. Et si vos réponses sont trop complexes, vous ne vous ferez pas comprendre.

3- À ne pas dire : que vous avez déjà désobéi ; que vous êtes difficile question nourriture ; que vous adorez Harry Potter (on ne sait jamais, vous pouvez tombé sur un partisan de vous-savez-qui !) ; que vous n'aimez pas le ministère (on ne sais jamais vous pourriez tombé sur Percy Weasley) ; que vous vous êtes somnambule et que vous avez déjà tué un de vos maîtres durant la nuit. Et surtout NE PAS parler de salaire (si vous en voulez) avant d'être engagé (votre maître sera moins en colère…)

4- À dire : que vous êtes obéissant, servile, patient….

""" """ """  
  
_Exemples de CV :_

**Pearly**, 44 ans _(A/N : je pense que c'est encore jeune pour un elfe de maison), _célibataire sans enfants, née de parents ayant toujours servi la famille Poirensuk, de Tordue-la-mire. 

A servi jusqu'aux derniers mois la famille Poirensuk, puis l'a quittée pour cause de déménagement sur le continent Africain. Est alors entrée en collaboration avec Holy, rédactrice en chef du magazine Elfic Mag, pour mieux servir tous les elfes du monde.

Spécialisée dans le droit des créatures magiques parlant un langage humain. Bonne connaissance des êtres de l'eau.

**Ruby**, 73 ans, célibataire, sans enfants, née de père ayant d'abord servi la société de transports en tous genres, Armoiraglass de Londres (pendant 51 ans) puis la famille Tendon-Démi (pour raisons de santé), et de mère ayant toujours été au service de cette dernière famille. 

A servi la famille Tendon-Démi pendant 15 ans, puis a suivi ses parents dans la famille Fritaluil (pour cause d'hospitalisation du maître Tendon-Démi à Sainte-Mangouste)

A servi la famille Fritaluil pendant 18 ans, puis a été engagée par le Ministère de la Magie britannique au Service d'immigration des elfes de maisons expatriés. A occupé ce poste pendant 40 ans, puis a démissionné pour tenir la rubrique de test dans le magazine Elfic Mag, dirigé par la rédactrice en chef, Holy.

Bonne connaissance de nombreuses langues magiques et non magiques. Spécialiste en traitement des foulures, déchirures ligamentaires et autres tendinites. Excellents connaissances en potions anti-douleur.


	6. Courrier des lecteurs

**Elfic Mag n°2** : "courrier des lecteurs", par Holy, votre rédactrice en chef.  
  
_Courrier du coeur, questions de vie quotidienne, offres d'emploi ou achat/vente, cette rubrique est la vôtre !_

_Préparez vos questions et vos petites annonces pour le prochain numéro !_

_Holy, votre rédactrice en chef.  
  
_""" """ """  
  
_-Les elfes de maison ont-ils un nom de famille ?_ (Mr Ignace Poulopo, Tordue-la-mire)

**Cher Mr Poulopo**,

Comme nombre de nos lecteurs, vous avez sans doute constaté que les elfes rencontrés dans la vie courante ne portent qu'un "prénom", le plus souvent bi-syllabique et se terminant pas "y".

Cependant, il n'en a pas toujours été de même... Avant le moyen-âge, époque à laquelle l'esclavage des elfes a commencé, tous les elfes possédaient un patronyme, à la manière de leurs compatriotes humains. Mais, dès lors que les elfes sont devenus des "elfes de maison" (c'est-à-dire lorsqu'ils ont été outrageusement et injustement privés de leur liberté pour servir des sorciers riches et exigeants, sans pour autant recevoir la moindre rémunération), ils ont perdu ce "nom de famille". En réalité, il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'un nom de famille, car cette appellation était non seulement portée par les membres d'une même famille, mais elle était étendue à tous les elfes d'un même groupe. Il n'existait donc qu'une cinquantaine de patronymes différents, chacun porté par des centaines d'elfes. Comme chez les humains, ces noms étaient basés sur la caractéristique du chef de groupe. Ainsi, les "Longues-oreilles" et les "Verts-de-peau" ont donné des descendants dans toute l'Europe, qui se sont illustrés maintes et maintes fois... Cette coutume est toutefois tombée en désuétude au fur et à mesure que l'esclavagisme elfique a progressé. Ces noms ont donc disparu, les sorciers jugeant préférable de désigner un elfe par son prénom et par le nom de la famille qu'il sert. Aujourd'hui, on peut donc considérer que le nom patronymique d'un elfe de maison est celui de son maître. _(A/N : Dobby Dumbledore, ça sonne bien, non ?)_

""" """ """

_-L'une de mes elfes de maison a subi un grand choc émotionnel suite à la disparition brutale de son précédent maître. Suite à cela, elle s'est mise à boire. La dépendance à la bièraubeurre influence de manière très néfaste son travail et son moral. De plus, j'ai peur qu'elle entraîne les autres elfes. Y'a-t-il une solution ?_ (Mr A. Dumby, Poudlard)

**Cher Mr Dumby**,

Je vois que vous êtes un fidèle lecteur d'Elfic Mag... Merci de votre attention et de votre confiance !

Malgré votre attitude des plus louables envers vos elfes de maison, que nous avons pu constater dans notre premier numéro, vous avez des problèmes avec eux... Hélas ! Bien que les elfes soient d'un naturel doux, conciliant et serviable, il peut arriver qu'ils se laissent après le décès de leur maître. Mais n'ayez crainte, rien n'est perdu pour cette demoiselle ! Elle a déjà eu beaucoup de chance en se retrouvant avec un maître aussi dévoué et attentif que vous.   
Pour remédier à cette dépendance, il faut tout d'abord soulager son pauvre coeur. Demandez aux autres elfes de la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Leur caractère naturellement empathique les y aidera sans aucun doute. Ensuite, montrez à votre elfe que vous avez confiance en elle et que vous la comprenez, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est la seule façon de la mettre à l'aise. Confiez-lui des tâches à responsabilité afin qu'elle sente son importance dans la maison. N'hésitez pas à la flatter lorsqu'elle mérite des compliments. Elle reprendra ainsi progressivement confiance en elle.

Pour ce qui est de la dépendance en elle-même, il faut y trouver une solution rapide. Faites disparaître toutes les bouteilles de bièraubeurre de la maison et interdisez à quiconque (elfes comme maître) d'en boire. Au besoin, consultez un médico-mage spécialisé des les problèmes psychologiques des créatures magiques.

""" """ """

_-Cher Elfic Mag, _

_  
Merci de tout coeur, vous avez changé ma vie. J'ai suivi votre conseil et versé quelques gouttes de Veritaserum dans mon FireWisky. J'ai ainsi appris :  
- que c'était mon mari qui buvait en cachette  
- qu'il a une maîtresse  
- qu'il s'apprêtait à partir avec elle avec l'argent qu'il a détourné au Ministère   
- que son magot était caché dans son coffre fort privé dont le mot de passe est X  
J'ai récupéré son argent et suis partie avec mon elfe de maison. Quelques jours en tête à tête avec lui m'ont d'ailleurs fait découvrir qu'Asky est une créature charmante. Beaucoup plus que mon mari. Bref, je suis maintenant une femme comblée.  
(ci-joint une petite contribution pour que vous puissiez continuer à publier votre magasine, je vous dois bien ça. Ne me remerciez pas, c'est l'argent de mon mari)_

_Alixe_

**Chère Alixe**,

Elfic Mag est ravi de vous avoir été utile. Tous nos journalistes se joignent à moi pour vous souhaiter une vie pleine de bonheur, à vous ainsi qu'à Asky. L'elfe est le meilleu ami de l'homme, ne l'oubliez jamais...

En vous remerciant de votre généreuse contribution,

_Holy, votre rédactrice en chef_.

""" """ """__

_-Cher Elfic Mag,  
  
Je suis désespéré! Ma femme m'a quitté en me volant tout notre argent, pour allez vivre avec notre elfe de maison! Ce qui m'embête c'est qu'elle n'a plus toute sa tête et se persuade à tort que je la trompais (moi qui suis un homme tellement sérieux cela m'attriste ) et que l'argent si durement gagné en travaillant "honnêtement" au ministère de la magie avait été volé par mes soins! Que dois-je faire ?  
  
Un mari sorcier totalement effondré.  
_  
_PS: J'ai déjà contacté Ste Mangouste mais ils ne peuvent rien faire tant qu'elle ne se décide pas d'elle même à venir se faire guérir... Pitié, vous êtes mon dernier recours._

**Cher mari sorcier totalement désespér**,

Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre situation n'est pas sans issue ! Le mieux serait de récupérer votre elfe de maison de maison par la force, et de soumettre votre épouse à un chantage : si elle veut retrouver son elfe en bon état, il faudra qu'elle regagne le domicile conjugal sans tarder, sous vos conditions.

Si cette solution s'avère inefficace, il ne vous reste plus qu'à la mettre, ainsi que l'elfe récalcitrant, sous Imperius. Le résultat sera radical ! Veillez toutefois à ne pas vous faire remarquer du Ministère de la Magie.

En espérant vous avoir été utile,

_Holy, votre rédactrice en chef._

""" """ """

_Annonces :_

Aux prochaines élections, choisissez BERNY comme représentant des elfes de maison au Département de régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques ! Berny vous promet : un meilleur statut en ce qui concerne les conditions de travail, une répression sévère des abus de tous les maîtres d'elfes de maison, des réductions faramineuses sur les jus de citrouille Grand-Froua et sur le Nettoie-tout magique de la mère Gratte-sec ! **Votez BERNY** !!!


End file.
